


One More Soldier Down [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't until later, after the dust had settled, that Bobby understood that he was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Soldier Down [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One More Soldier Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168630) by [unikorento (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/unikorento). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-more-soldier-down) | 1 MB | 0:02:34


End file.
